The invention is a media chair apparatus, system, and method (collectively, the “system”). More specifically, the system includes a media chair apparatus that serves as a useful interface between a user and an information technology architecture accessed by the user in enjoying a media experience.
The ways in which individuals interact with and experience media is changing. There is increasingly reliance on portable and personal devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers. While personal audio systems can trace their origins back to the WALKMAN portable radio and cassette player by SONY which made its debut in 1979, the world of personal video systems is only just beginning to get started. Wearable video systems such as the GLYPH virtual retina display visor by AVEGANT are just now being marketed to the public. An expanding range of different devices used by human beings to engage in media experiences.
While there is a seemingly unending desire to make personal media devices faster and smaller, there continue to be fully unutilized opportunities to enhance the media experience of users. One such unutilized opportunity is the ubiquitous chair. Chairs are utilized in offices and homes alike. Chairs are utilized by business people at work as well as by consumers engaged in playing video games, watching a movie, or searching the Internet.
Chairs represent an unused opportunity by users to avoid tangled wires, as well as to otherwise enhance the ways in which a user interacts with a media experience.